


Y con vodka pretendo olvidarte.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Feels, F/F, Oblivious, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: ¿La extrañas tanto como yo?





	Y con vodka pretendo olvidarte.

Lydia siempre había sido racional, lógica, cautelosa.

Hasta que Erica apareció en su camino. Erica la volvía temeraria, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. Erica la llevaba a la locura, una locura de la que Lydia no quería regresar. Pero, curiosamente, Erica la sacaba de ella, era la única que podía hacerlo. Podía centrarla, podía desquiciarla, podía entenderla y amarla de una manera que nadie más había podido.

Lydia había dicho que estaba harta de los chicos adolescentes, más no de las chicas.

Erica había sido su salvación, pero también fue su perdición.

 

+

 

Cuando Erica desapareció, junto a Boyd, todo se convirtió en una espiral de locura. Lydia no se cansó de buscar, no ignoró a Allison cuando ella le dijo que tenía una idea de donde podían estar. Insistió a Derek para buscar a sus betas y no salió de su Loft hasta que, junto a Stiles, trazaron un plan para entrar al banco donde estaban los lobos, donde la manada de alfas los había metido.

Donde estaba su novia.

 

Ella se había resistido a creer en las palabras de Isaac. Lo que había dicho estando en el trance al que Deaton lo había sometido.

Erica no podía estar muerta.

No podía ser cierto.

Su Catwoman no podía haberse ido.

Pero había sido imposible ignorarlo cuando ella ya había gritado su nombre.

 

+++

 

El alcohol no era una solución.

Para nada.

Nunca.

Pero en esos momentos le servía para olvidar, aunque sea un poco.

Relativamente poco, considerando que ya no podía emborracharse como antes gracias a su condición de banshee, otorgada por Peter “¿no te puedes quedar muerto?” Hale.

El vodka en la botella descendía peligrosa y rápidamente, Lydia no se estaba midiendo en lo que tomaba y no lo haría hasta que sintiera sus extremidades entumecidas, sus sentidos embotados, su visión borrosa y sus piernas tan inestables que podría caerse en cualquier momento.

Lo haría hasta que los recuerdos se fueran, hasta que la visión de Erica bailando con ella, frente a ella, para ella, desaparecieran.

Lo haría hasta que la frase que salió en The Big Bang Theory se cumpliera: “la pérdida de memoria es la recompensa al final de toda botella de vodka.”

 

Sabía que tenía a sus amigos preocupados. A Stiles, a Allison, a Scott e incluso a Derek, que había estado más que feliz de haber encontrado a su hermana menor de nuevo. Aunque ella aun no entendía muy bien cómo había terminado secuestrada por la manada de alfas. Lo único que sabía es que se había hecho amiga de Boyd y su novia y, había intentado impedir que Erica atacara a Kali, pero no lo logró. Lo que desembocó en la muerte prematura de la rubia.

 

Muerte que Lydia seguía llorando.

 

El trago que tomó en ese momento ya no escoció su garganta ¿cómo lo haría? La botella estaba a nada de terminarse.

 

Siguió bailando al ritmo de la música, internándose cada vez más en la masa de gente que había en la pista. Dejando que el atronador sonido inundara sus oídos y distrajera su mente. Se detuvo en el centro cuando vio un par de ojos castaños observándola con detenimiento. La chica tenía ambos brazos estirados sobre la barra y su vista posada en ella sin ningún signo de vergüenza.

 

Cuando Lydia se acercó un poco más la reconoció. Solo la había visto en tres ocasiones anteriores. El día que encontraron a los lobos en la bóveda del banco, el día del funeral de Erica y en la última reunión en el loft.  

 

Cora Hale. La hermana menor de Derek.

 

Lydia le sonrió y movió un poco más las caderas. Cora se relamió los labios. Decidió darse la vuelta y bailar dándole la espalda; sabiendo que eso era lo peor que podía hacerle a un lobo.

“Jamás le des la espalda a un depredador” las palabras que su novia le había dicho una vez sonaron tan claramente en sus oídos que no pudo evitar estremecerse.

No tardó mucho en sentir un par de manos en su cintura y un cuerpo caliente pegándose al suyo.

 

Se giró entre los brazos que la sostenían, no sorprendiéndose al ver a la chica, ya que la esperaba.

 

—¿No te han dicho que no le des la espalda a un lobo?

 

—Lo hicieron, pero es más divertido cuando lo hago.

 

Después de eso, todo se volvió una espiral de más alcohol, música, sexo y poder olvidar.

 

A fin de cuentas, eso era lo que buscaba Lydia, ¿no?

 

+

 

—¿La extrañas tanto como yo?

 

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Sintió a Cora tensarse detrás de ella. Lydia se hundió un poco más en su almohada, esperando la respuesta.

 

—Sí, lo hago.

 

—¿Cómo fue?

 

Lydia sabía que estaba siendo masoquista, pero necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber si había sido rápido o había sufrido y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

 

—Fue valiente, hasta el último momento— Lydia sollozó— lo último que dijo fue tu nombre.

 

Lydia se dio la vuelta para verla de frente.

 

—Ennis me tenía agarrada cuando Kali la tiró al suelo, para cuando me soltó y corrí junto a ella lo único que dijo fue “Lydia”, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran— la pelirroja sintió la lágrima descender por su sien— Boyd enloqueció después de eso, pero lograron someterlo y no pudimos evitar que se la llevaran.

 

Cora estaba siendo franca, sin disfrazar la verdad con mentiras piadosas para evitar que doliera. Extrañamente, eso le gustaba. Podía ser cruel, pero era cierto y ella no podía seguir negándolo.

 

—Tal vez no me creas, pero se convirtió en mi amiga en el tiempo que estuvimos encerradas y me habló tanto de ti que quería conocerte, aunque no precisamente de esta manera.

 

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos en esta situación? —Lydia comenzó a juguetear con los mechones castaños que caían frente a ella.

 

—Porque tu querías olvidar y yo no podía seguir oliendo tu sufrimiento y tristeza.

 

Lydia alzó la mirada para conectarla con la de Cora.

 

Tal vez lo que estaba haciendo la convertiría en una terrible persona, tal vez no era lo correcto considerando que su novia acababa de morir de una manera injusta. Tal vez no era lo mejor que podía hacer considerando la situación actual de Beacon Hills, no con la manada de alfas aun suelta y un druida oscuro matando gente en sus rituales.

 

Pero Lydia quería. No, necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba que algo la llevara a la locura y la trajera de regreso ahora que Erica ya no estaba.

 

Lydia no sabía si la solución era el vodka, el sexo o Cora Hale. Tal vez lo era todo combinado.

Lo que sí sabía, era que pretendía usar cualquier cosa con tal de olvidar.

 

_“Pérdida de memoria, la recompensa al final de toda botella de vodka” Sheldon a Amy, The Big Bang Theory._

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo que resulta de escuchar "Amargo adiós" y ver un montón de fan arts en tumblr.


End file.
